Time Machine
by Sabrielle-X
Summary: I suck at summaries. The new generation of Teku and MM get transported into the past where they've got to help save Vert. Summary sucks but please read! It's not that bad. Hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This chappie is just an intro to the story. I wrote it after the first chapter, because I thought it might clear up some confusion. . **

**Kylie Tezla: **_Fifteen_

**Talia Passaro: **Twelve

**Daniel Wylde:**Sixteen

**Scottie McClurg: Fifteen**

**Dylan Maddox: ****Thirteen**

**Kitty Eiss-Kitano: **_Thirteen_

**Jake Eiss-Kitano:**_** Thirteen**_

**Maddie Maddox: **_**Fifteen**_

**There's also Cameryn Wheeler who is three and Tommy Wylde who is five.**

_Hey this is Kylie Tezla writing. A while ago something happened to us that no one will ever believe. We thought we'd write it down_

Don't be so boring, Kylie. You make it sound lik

Talia! Don't push Kylie you could have hurt her. And you shouldn't snatch either

_Thank you Daniel. Now, a while back _

There she goes with the borin

Talia! 

_We're never going to get anywhere if everyone keeps pushing and snatching_

**Kitty's righ**

Of course she is! You always agr

**I would like to add that Kitty pushed and snatched as wel**

_**No one gives a crap what you'd like to add!**_

**Why are you always so mean to me Maddie? What did I **

_**Getting a bit off subject here aren't we?**_

It's not my fault!

Yeah it is. You pushed Kylie.

_GUYS!_

Yes Kitty?

_**You realize it's not gonna make a difference whether you write in capita**_

**It's going to. Not gonna. Seriously ma**

_**How bout we just let Kylie start already?!?!?!**_

**Oooh, she's getting mad. She always takes it out on me when she ge**

_**SCOTTIE**_

__

_Okay I finally managed to get away from those psychopaths. I can finally start the story. I honestly don't know how I lived this long in the same house as them without going insane. So I think I'll start because those geniuses are still fighting over the note pad. They don't realize I've got it_

I do

_You shouldn't snatch_

Oh please. You sound like Dan. 'don't snatch! You'll hurt Kylie! Then the world will come to an end for surely it cant go on if

_Talia_

Yeah?

_I'm starting now_

Oh, right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My third Acceleracers fic!!! I'll be updating my Know Your Stars fic soon. Not gonna abandon my first fic! Onto the story now! **

Kitty's POV:

It was Saturday morning, 6.00 am. I was awake. Don't ask me why. I haven't got a clue. I just was. I think I had a dream. I'd forgotten it when I'd woken up, though.

Anyway, I was about to get up when one of the maids (her real name was something like Eunice. Me and the other kids just call her Eunie) came in to clean my room.

In my opinion, I had the best room in the mansion. It had a balcony facing the garden and was opposite the library.

"Up a little early, aren't we Miss Eiss-Kitano?" Eunie asked.

I sighed. "It's just Kitty, Eunie," I said knowing full well she'd keep calling me Miss.

"Yes, Miss Eiss-Kitano."

See? My best friend, Talia Passaro, thinks it's something they learn at maid school. My twin brother, Jake, isn't sure there's such a place.

I decided to get up for breakfast. No point staying in bed if I wasn't sleepy. No one else would be up this early. If it was any other day sure, but not today. Even Shirako played his music later in the morning than he usually did on a normal day. It _was_ a Saturday after all. I got dressed behind a screen, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair before going down to breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised I wasn't the only one awake. My dad's team-mate and former Metal Maniac Mark Wylde was there with his five-year-old son, Tommy sitting on his lap.

"Kitty!" squealed Tommy when he saw me.

"You're up early," Wylde said grumpily. He isn't a morning person.

"So are you," I pointed out, taking a seat beside him.

Wylde jerked a thumb at Tommy. "_Someone_ had a bad dream, last night. Couldn't sleep at all," he grunted.

"I'm not scared of bad dreams!" said Tommy feigning toughness. "I'm brave like Daddy!"

Despite the fact he was tired, Wylde still smiled. Even though sometimes, Wylde says Tommy drives him up the wall, you can tell he loves him to bits. Kylie thinks it's so cute how Tommy looks up to his dad. Lately, Tommy had been having problems with nightmares.

"Where's Jake?" asked Wylde.

I rolled my eyes. "He and Dylan stayed up all night playing X-box." Dylan Maddox is my brother's best friend.

Wylde laughed. "Bet Dana and Karma weren't happy about that!"

"They weren't," I said, remembering my mother and Dylan's mom's reaction. It wasn't pretty.

Cookie, our cook, asked me what I wanted for breakfast. I told her whatever's easiest. Unlike Talia, I wasn't very fussy with what I ate. Soon after that Shirako came in, followed by Pork Chop who was telling him that if he didn't turn the bloody music down, Shirako might as well commit suicide right there, because what Pork Chop was going to do to him would be far worse. After that everyone else started to pour in. By nine thirty, either Shirako's music or Pork Chop yelling at him to turn it down had woken everyone up. I looked around the breakfast table. My family. The circus. Whatever you want to call it.

"I'm bored," whined Talia.

"Want to see me sniff my toes?" Scottie McClurg asked.

"Not at the table, thank you very much!" said his mom, Jessie, in a very stern voice.

"I was joking," Scottie said while everyone else at the table erupted with laughter.

"Let's go to the bike shed," Scottie's best friend and Tommy's cousin, Daniel Wylde said. The bike shed was where we kept our bikes, dirt bikes and quads.

"Okay!" said Talia, jumping up from the breakfast table.

"Finish your oatmeal first, Talia," said Lani.

"Already have, Mom!" Talia lied. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," I got up and carried my plate to the sink where Cookie was loading the dishwasher.

"Wait for me. I'll be done in a minute," said Madeline Maddox, Dylan's elder sister.

"I'll be there soon," said Kylie in her soft voice.

"I wanna go too, Daddy!" pouted three-year-old Cameryn Wheeler.

"Okay, you can go," said Vert smiling and lifting his daughter off his knee.

Me, Daniel, Scottie, Talia and Cammy waited for Maddy and Kylie to finish eating. Then we all went to the bike shed.

"Meet us there when you're finished, okay?" Talia told the others as we left.

We were on our way to the bike shed, when Dan stopped.

"Guys? Did anyone see Doc at breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"Come to think of it no!" I replied.

Doctor Tezla (who we all call Doc) was the closest thing we had to a grandfather. All except for Kylie. Biologically, she really was his granddaughter. Doc was 86 and it was our greatest fear that he'd die of a sudden heart attack or something.

"Let's go see where he is!" said Scottie.

"Okay," said Daniel. "Talia and Kitty? You guys go check in the garage. Kylie and Maddy? Go back to the kitchen and see if he's there. Me and Scottie and Cammy will go check his room."

Talia and I set of at a run towards the garage.

"Where do you think he is?" Talia asked me.

"Hopefully he's still asleep or at breakfast." I replied. Doc's health was one of the only subjects Talia and Scottie took seriously.

We arrived at the garage. It's an awesome place. All the Teku and Metal Maniac cars were there, and so were the new ones our parents drove. It had awesome equipment and was huge. Three rooms were attached to it, one a designing room, another a room for all the special equipment and the last for Doc's office.

"You check in his office," Talia told me. I nodded.

I jogged over to Doc's office. The door was open and a bluish sort of light was shining out from it. Oh good, I thought to myself, he _is_ in there.

"Doc?" I called into the room. "It's time for breakfast."

No answer. I tried again. No luck. So he wasn't there after all. Then what was that light? I turned to leave but an image of Doc lying on the floor, unconscious after having a stroke or something stopped me. I rushed into the room. No Doc. I sighed in relief. Then I noticed where the light came from. A silver ring, about as tall and wide as my height with weird markings around it, stood supported by… nothing! It was floating in mid-air! I just stood there staring at it. Talia came in.

"Hey Kitty, you don't have to worry. He's at breakf-" her jaw dropped as she saw the thing.

"What is it?" she asked in a hushed voice.

I finally found my voice. "I don't know."

We heard Scottie's voice. "Where are they? The garage isn't that interesting! Well aside from the cars and Spar-"

"Scottie?" Maddy asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Okay," Scottie said meekly.

Talia looked at me. I saw an excited spark in her eye. "Hey guys!" She shouted, "In here! You'll never guess what we've found!"

Daniel, Scottie, Kylie, Maddy and Cammy came in, followed by Dylan, Jake and Tommy. They had the same expressions on their faces as Talia when they saw the thing. Well, except Cammy and Tommy. Their's were more like excited.

"Wha-?" asked Scottie.

"Kitty? Mind explaining what that is?" Maddy asked me.

"What makes you think I know?" I replied.

"Hey!" exclaimed Dylan. "Doesn't that remind you of the wheel thing our parents told us about in those stories? What was it called again?"

"The Wheel of Power?" suggested Jake.

"Yeah that was it!" cried Kylie.

"No," Cammy said.

"Huh?" asked Daniel.

"No," insisted Cammy, "snot wheel."

"Yeah!" said Tommy suddenly, "The wheel in the stowee was biggerer."

Cammy nodded. "And shinier and golderer and stowee wheel has racing tracks."

We all stared, wondering how two five year olds remembered that and we didn't.

"Why d'ya think it's here?" Kylie asked in her quietly.

"I dunno. Maybe Doc was trying to fix it?" Jake suggested.

"Did someone say fix?" Scottie instantly perked up.

I sighed.

"Please don't do what I think you're about to do," Dan groaned.

But he was already on his way. Trying to fix the stupid ring.

"How do I know this is going to turn out bad?" asked Dylan.

"Because it always does," grumbled Maddy.

"Oh ye of little faith," said Scottie grinning, "Just a couple of adjustments here, and some more over here and-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. A fluorescent blue light shone out of the ring, pulling us all in. We didn't have time to think or react. One minute we were in our home garage, the next we were flung onto hard dirt ground.

"Kylie! Are you okay?" Daniel asked, rushing over to help her up.

"I'm fine too, Dan. Thanks for asking," Maddy said dryly. Then she saw Scottie.

"SCOTTIE!" she exploded. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Uh-oh!" yelled Scottie while Maddy chased him. Talia laughed.

Jake and Dylan came over to me.

"Where are we?" Jake asked.

"I think who are you, would be a better question," a very familiar voice said.

We turned to see a large figure with flaming red hair, who we knew very well

"Pork Chop?" whispered Dylan.

Sure enough Pork Chop Riggs was standing there. It was Pork Chop all right, but he looked way different.

"Hey, Pork Chop! Who's there?" another familiar voice said.

"No way!" exclaimed Jake.

About a dozen or so people walked into view. I recognised everyone one of them. Every single one. They were the people I lived with. The ones I'd known my whole life. All looking much, much younger. All looking like they didn't have a clue who we were.

**You know the drill. Nothing happens in the first chapter. Next one will be more interesting. Really! Please review! And if I haven't been replying to your emails it's because my computer died. I'm using a school one right now, and I should get a new one soon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Just to explain, my home computer has some sort of virus so I cant get on the internet and I have to go to my friend's house to post a story, so if I haven't answered to your reviews!**

**Kawaii: Sure you can! I don't mind. Just as long as I get some advertising for this fic! Pretty please?**

**Halo: Yeah I'm still out here. With a dysfunctional computer!_ Dies tragically. _Did you get my summary of the Ultimate Race? It's just that I haven't heard back from you so…**

Daniel's P.O.V

I looked around after helping Kylie up. We were standing next to a sign that said Highway 35 on it. Highway 35…it rang a bell.

"Highway 35?" Kylie whispered.

"No way!" we heard Jake exclaim. Kylie and I turned around to see what the big deal was about.

"Hey! What's a bunch of kids doing out here?" asked Monkey scratching his head.

Monkey? He was definitely Monkey but he looked different…

"That's a good question," Tork said in his deep voice, crossing his arms.

"What? It's us!" Talia waved. "Remember?"

"Er," Monkey looked at Taro who shrugged.

"We'll start with names and move on from there," Karma calmly stated.

I stepped forward and cleared my throat. Since I was the oldest I figured I should start.

"Um, well, I'm Dan. Daniel Wylde."

"Wylde?" asked Dad raising an eyebrow. At least I think he was my dad. He looked exactly like Kurt Wylde, anyway.

"Yeah," I said sounding more defensive then I had meant to be.

"They must be spies for Gelorum!" Wylde stepped forward bunching up his fist. Tork put an arm on his shoulder and sort of pulled him back a bit.

"They're just kids, Wylde. Give them a chance to explain why they're here first."

"Yeah, well I'm Talia Passaro!" Talia said cheerfully. I saw Nolo gape at her.

"Kitty Eiss-Kitano," Kitty scrutinized everyone. I think she knew what had happened, but couldn't believe it.

Karma gasped.

"Eiss-Kitano?" Monkey laughed, then stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from Taro.

"Jake Eiss-Kitano."

"Dylan Maddox."

"Maddie Maddox."

"Scottie McClurg."

"Kylie Tezla."

Kylie gently pushed Cammy forward. She didn't want to introduce herself, and it seemed Tommy didn't either.

"They're Tommy Wylde and Cammy Wheeler," Jake said nodding.

Karma and Lani glanced at each other.

"So somehow, you all have the same last names as us?" Nolo asked suspiciously.

"Well, duh. Hey where are we dad? And how come you look different?" Talia squinted at Nolo. Clearly, she just wasn't getting it.

"Dad?" Nolo laughed a little nervously. "You have the wrong person!"

"I want _my_ Daddy!" announced Tommy and glued himself to Wylde's leg.

"Daddy?!" asked Wylde horrified. "Get off me kid!"

Tommy's lower lip trembled. A tear leaked out of his eye, then another. All of a sudden, the arctic had unfrozen and was flooding the world. Monkey knelt down beside Tommy and gently prised him off. Tommy wouldn't budge. Dad came over.

"Look kid, this isn't your dad," he tried to explain.

Tommy looked tearfully at Dad. "Unka Kurt why doesn't Daddy know me anymaw?"

Dad was taken aback. "What?"

Tommy started crying harder.

"Tommy come here, sweetie," Kylie cooed and rushed to him, gently pulling him off Wylde's leg. Tommy buried his face into Kylie's jacket.

I felt something tugging at my leg. I looked down to see Cammy's tear filled eyes. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

I looked around. I knew Cammy's Mom wouldn't be there, because she wasn't Teku or Metal Maniac, but I was surprised that Vert wasn't there. Dylan, apparently, was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, where is Vert anyway?" Dylan asked, looking around as if expecting him to jump out from behind a one of the racers.

The racers exchanged a glance.

"He's…not here…" Dad said.

"Well, duh!" Talia rolled her eyes.

"Sparky!" Scottie exclaimed.

"Hello!" sparked the robotic contraption standing beside Monkey.

"No!" groaned Maddie.

Cammy began to cry as well. Kitty came over and picked her up.

"We need to get them inside. The excitement's getting to their heads," Kitty said to me. I nodded.

"Would it be okay if we-you know-could get these two inside?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual voice.

"Please?" added Jake.

Lani seemed to soften when she looked at Tommy and Cammy crying their eyes out.

"Get them inside the sweeper," Lani instructed. "They're only kids. What harm can they do?"

Wylde pointed at Me, Scottie, Maddie and Kylie. "They aren't! The kids could just be a ploy."

Doc nodded. "Wylde may be right. We can never be too cautious."

"Couldn't you at least let Tommy and Cammy go in with Kylie?" asked Dylan.

They seemed to hesitate.

"How about…firstly…you tell us why you have the same last names as us?" asked Nolo.

Talia opened her mouth, but Kitty stepped on her foot.

"Hey-!" Talia began, but Kitty shushed her.

"I think what's happened is…as hard as it is to believe…somehow we were transported back in time when the wheel thing sucked us in. That's why our parents can't recognise us," Kitty said, thoughtfully, more to herself then to us.

"Kitty. You're my best friend, but sometimes it gets hard to believe you're as sane as the rest of us," Talia said, shaking her head.

My throat felt dry. "I-I think Kitty may be on to something. When Scottie was fiddling with the wheel, he may have triggered something that caused it to activate. Accidentally," I added when I saw the look on Maddie's face.

"Wait a minute. You're telling us that you're from the future?" Nolo asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Kitty answered looking uncomfortable. "That is, if that's what really happened."

"Come on, Kitty," Maddie laughed. "You except me to believe we've gone back in time? Get real, girl."

"What year is this?" Kitty asked her mother.

"2006" Karma replied straight away.

"Exactly! It's 2024 at home!" Kitty exclaimed. "We must've gone back in time!"

"Works for me," Shirako nodded.

They all looked at him.

"You…believe them?" Monkey asked as if Shirako was joking.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because!"

"As much as it kills me to say it I think the Teku trash may be right. Look at the children. Especially Daniel. He looks just like Kurt," Pork Chop said.

"Yeah, he does…" Nolo trailed off. I felt everyone's eyes on me, including Dad's.

"It's not as if nothing weird has ever happened to us," Shirako said, turning up the volume on his headphones. I was surprised he could hear everyone speak.

"Well…" Tork obviously still wasn't convinced. Neither it seemed was Wylde.

"That doesn't prove anything! They could be robots made to look like us!"

"We know you have no reason to trust us, but think about it," Kitty tactfully explained. " Me, Tommy, Cammy, Jake, Dylan and Talia are just kids. We wouldn't be able to do much harm."

Understatement of the century. She and Jake had been in rigorous training for martial arts, since they were six. I think Kitty was already a second dan black belt. Or something like that.

"Just let them in the sweeper," said Taro dismissively. "They are just kids after all."

"Yeah, well…" Wylde was still suspicious.

Kylie looked desperately at me.

"Please. Just take Tommy and Cammy and Kitty inside. Tommy and Cammy need someone they know with them," I tried half knowing it wouldn't work.

And then Kitty had another one of her miracle brainwaves. "If you don't believe us, we're going to have to prove it. Dylan can I borrow your pocket knife?"

"What do you want my pocket knife for?" asked Dylan looking alarmed.

Kitty winked at him. Dylan didn't get it, but handed her the knife.

"Robots wouldn't have blood right? And even if they did it wouldn't be red. Would you like me to cut myself to prove to you I'm human?"

"No!" Lani cried. "It's okay, we believe you."

Kitty had a satisfied smug look on her face. She grinned triumphantly at Dylan and gave back his pocket knife.

"You weren't really gonna cut yourself were you?" he asked anxiously.

Kitty smiled at him. "Of course I wasn't," she whispered. "But don't tell them."

"But Lani," Nolo began. "What if she was just doing that, so you'd stop her and let them in?'

"I know!" Jake exclaimed. "Talia show them your necklace!"

"What, this?" asked Talia tugging on the gold chain around her neck. "Why?"

Nolo gasped as Talia pulled out the small broken T from under her shirt.

"See?" Dylan pointed at the necklace. "Doesn't that look familiar?"

Nolo blinked. He just stood there, gaping at the tiny T in Talia's (Yeah alliteration! Sorry, couldn't resist…) hand, then looking at the Highway 35 sign.

Kitty eyeballed the racers. "Convinced yet? Or would you like DNA testing as well?"

"I'd say we believe you," Taro gestured towards the sweeper. "We don't have all day. We've got a friend out there who needs our help."

"We know, Dad," Kitty nodded earnestly. She followed him inside the sweeper.

**Okay, I know it sucked but I'm trying my hardest here! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm finally updating! It's a miracle, I know. I was suffering from a serious case of writers block! I'm sorry…nothing much happens in this chapter but I promise something will happen next! I wont take as long to update.**

Scottie's P.O.V:

I followed Kitty and Taro inside the sweeper, and made sure to avoid Maddie. It looked a lot newer than the one we had back home in our garage. Well, gee I wonder why. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Cool!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Very cool," agreed Daniel.

"Soooo…" Jake trailed off looking around. 'We more or less know what happened from when Vert saw the Accelerons. But our parents never told us what happens after that. Could you maybe fill us in?"

Kurt nodded and briefly told us how after Vert saw the Accelerons, he and Sparky had come back to help them get out of the acceledome. The racers, Lani and Doctor Tezla had gotten out before Gig had blown up the whole thing. Man, I wish I could've seen Gig. He sounded really awesome. Just imagine all that intelligence and technology piled into one machine! How cool would that be? I made up my mind, that as soon as we got back I'd ask Doc if he'd help me rebuild something like him. _If_ we got back. My heart sank. It's my fault we're here in the first place. If we never got back it would be _my _fault. I risked a glance at Maddy. She was enthusiastically chatting with Tork and Pork Chop. Maybe she's right. All I do is mess things up for people. Especially for her. No. I would not indulge in self-pity. She couldn't blame me for what happened to Luke. She was damn selfish if she did. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kylie.

"You okay, Scottie?" she asked in a concerned voice.

I nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Kylie." I looked over at Maddy. She was looking at Hollowback now. I sighed.

"Just to get this out of the way," said Jake walking over to Chicane. "What do we call you?"

The racers looked uneasily at each other. Finally Karma answered, "What you normally would."

"Okay who do we ride with?" Dylan asked. The sweeper didn't have any built in seats at the back, only space for cars.

"I'd say we ride with our parents," Kitty interrupted. "If that's okay with you," she nodded at the racers.

They murmured their consent. Kitty rode with Karma, Jake rode with Taro, Talia rode with Nolo, Dan rode with Kurt and Tommy rode with Wylde. Well actually they all stood outside Kurt's car since it was a one seater. Wylde didn't bring his car. When evil robots are experimenting on you, you don't tend to need one.

I was riding up front with Dad, since he's the only one who knew how to work the sweeper. Maddy, Kylie and Cammy were up front with me.

"Uh, heh heh, so, uh, this is awkward…" Monkey laughed nervously.

"No kidding," Maddy grinned. "We know you but you don't know us!"

"It's very weird," Kylie agreed, shyly.

"Totally!" I laughed.

"Monkey!" Cammy called up to him with her arms wide open.

"You want me to pick you up?" laughed Dad. "Okay sure!"

Dad drove with Cammy sitting on his lap. She kept asking questions, like what this button did and what would happen if she flicked this switch. Dad answered all the questions. Quite enthusiastically, I should add.

"So, uh, you're my son huh?" Dad asked in a falsely casual voice.

"Yup," I answered. "Everything's great back in the future. We're all a happy family. Who would've thought huh? The Metal Maniacs and the Teku living together in perfect harmony. Except Mom grounds me a lot. And Maddy's got something against me. She has a _lot_ of negative energy surrounding her, ya know?"

"You know I'm right here don't you?" Maddy asked irritably.

Dad grinned.

Kylie smiled. "Can you feel the love?"

"So where are we going anyway?" Maddy asked Dad.

"Well, it was Lani's idea that we get back to the city. From there we'll decide what to do next," Dad answered.

"What?!" Maddy and I asked at the same time.

"But anything could happen to Vert by then!" Kylie cried.

"We know," Dad sighed. "But we don't know where Vert is. We _need _a plan. And some of us are low on gas. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but given the circumstances…"

Maddy gave a heavy sigh. "This _sucks_." I took this as my cue.

"What?" I asked walking to her with my arms outstretched. "Someone could almost believe you didn't like being here with _me!" _Maddie made a face and pushed me away.

"Is this how they always are?" Dad asked, chuckling.

"More or less," Kylie smiled. She does that a lot.

The rest of the ride continued on like that. Nothing all that interesting. Three hours later we finally reached the city. Will miracles never cease? Cammy and Tommy were asleep by then. There must be a god.

We pulled into what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse of some sort, and all got out of the sweeper. Kurt picked up a sleeping Tommy and Dad held a similarly occupied Cammy. I glanced at Dan. He looked back, a spark in his eye. I knew he was thinking the same thing. A creepy, dusty abandoned warehouse. The kind with drug dealers, rapists, murderers…Kylie and Maddie would be scared. They may need comforting. I walked over to Maddie and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Get off of me!" she snarled, pushing me away. So much for needing comfort.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kylie and Daniel snuggled up to each other. Some people get all the luck. He snickered when he saw Maddie. I stuck my tongue out. He pretended not to notice and went back to 'comforting' Kylie.

"Scottie!" Dylan, Talia and Jake jogged up to me.

"Look over there," I nudged them, and jerked my head in the direction of Kylie and Dan. She had her face buried in his jacket. It was common knowledge amongst us, that Dan liked Kylie. Dylan stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself laughing and Jake seemed to be holding his breath. Talia, on the other hand, burst out laughing. The girl has no self control, whatsoever.

Instantly Kylie looked up with tear-filled eyes. What the-? Tear-filled eyes?

From the look on his face Dan was shocked too. "Kylie?"

She shook her head and blinked a couple of times and suddenly she was back to normal. "I'm fine, Dan," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The look on his face was what you'd call a Kodak moment.

Talia wolf whistled. I wanted to shake some sense into her then. But Kylie laughed. Talia looked satisfied. I think Talia being herself made Kylie feel better in some retarded way. Then again I'm no psychologist.

"Maniacs get your cars to the nearest gas station," Tork barked.

"Yeah, you too Teku," Nolo added.

One by one, everyone with a car drove out of the warehouse leaving us with Wylde, Doc and Dad. There was an awkward silence.

"This is awkward," Talia voiced my thoughts.

"Too right," sighed Kitty.

"I'd be interested to know how you all got here," Doc asked politely.

"I think it's best if we wait for the others so we don't have to explain all over again," Kitty stated blankly.

Doc nodded but you could tell he was desperate to know. Luke used to say I was like Doc in ways. That I had a natural mind for machinery, same as Doc. He said I had great potential and one day I would end up making some life changing contraption. Maddy had asked if Luke was delirious. I smiled. Maddie was so much…happier when Luke was alive. She was calmer and didn't get as angry easily. Well they _were_ going out…I decided I didn't want to think about it any longer.

More silence.

"This is boring," I whined.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "We're eighteen years in the past and all you can say is this is boring?"

"Sooooo, Wylde…how are you?" I asked ignoring Maddy.

He looked at me. I smiled back. He snorted and went back to leaning against a stack of boxes. The man has got to practice his social skills.

"Don't mind him!" Dad beamed. "He's no fun at times."

"We live with him!" Talia laughed. "We know!"

Wylde scowled. We laughed. All of us except Kylie, who looked terrified. Maybe she was scared of dust bunnies. I saw Maddie walk over to her and envelope her in a bear hug. Kitty joined them and even Talia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking uncharacteristically sympathetic.

Dan and I exchanged a glance. What was that about? Jake and Dylan seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What's up with _that?_" asked Dylan.

Monkey shrugged.

Jake turned to Dan. "She's _your _girlfriend."

"No she's not," muttered Dan bitterly.

"Yeah, sure," Jake rolled his eyes at me and Dyl.

Usually I would have laughed but I knew this wasn't the time. I do joke a lot, but I know when to stop, unlike some people I could mention. Not pointing any fingers, Talia.

Monkey and Wylde looked very nervous and awkward. Doc on the other hand did his crazy robot walk over to Kylie. Maddie, Talia and Kitty sort of cleared away a little. Doc hesitated, then put his arms around her frail body. She looked surprised, but hugged him all the same. It was really very sweet. I heard a sniffing sound near me and was surprised to see Maddie. Crying, no less.

"You okay?" I finally brought up the courage to ask.

She looked shocked to see me, and furiously wiped away her tears. "I'm fine. Idiot." I guess she really was if she was able to call me that. I wish she didn't. Call me names, I mean.

We waited about fifteen minutes until we heard the familiar growl of the MM and Teku cars. It relaxed me.

Something was tapping my shoulder. That something was Talia. "You got your wallet?"

"Why?" I asked nodding.

"I want to show Dad that thing you found in the garage," she replied.

I looked at her. "I'm not supposed to have that, remember?"

A few months ago Talia had found an interesting looking object in Doc's office. She brought it to me because she thought I'd want to study it. She was right. But I still reprimanded her on it. She didn't exactly look heart broken.

But I knew I could trust Nolo and Talia, so I took out my wallet and handed the odd looking chip to her. I hesitated. I don't know why I was reluctant to let it go. It was small, just barely the size of my palm. It had a metallic square with two green squiggly lines on it, surrounded by a metal frame. Sometimes, I can almost swear I see it glow sometimes. That's probably just me though. I handed it to Talia who thanked me and sped off to Nolo's car. I vaguely wondered why she wanted it. There was a huge, dusty looking roll of carpet a few feet away from where Wylde was. Might as well get comfortable. Not that a giant roll of carpet was particularly comfortable looking. I took a seat next to Dan on the carpet roll. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees looking glumly at the floor. I knew why.

"A girl is like a praying mantis," I told him wisely.

He looked blank.

"You know. They often eat their mates after doing it with them," I nodded.

He just stared.

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up!" I grinned.

"Well don't."

"But-"

"Just don't."

"Fine. Sit there and mope in self pity. Or you could go talk to her." Yeah. I know because I'm such an expert on the opposite gender. Not.

"And say what?" sighed Dan. "I don't even know why she's upset. It's probably best if I leave her alone for now."

As if he knows what he's talking about. He's had, what, two girlfriends? Okay it was three. But still! Not like I'm an expert though.

"Hey! Doctor Tezla!" Nolo's yell interrupted our conversation.

We turned to see Nolo running towards us, with Talia close behind him, both of them looking thoroughly excited.

"What's with them?" asked Dan.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"Doctor Tezla! You'll never believe it! Doctor Tezla they brought back an Accelecharger!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate that. But I also made one huge mistake. They aren't supposed to have their cars at the end of the movies. Argh! Major mistake on my part! Thank you Jimmy Candlestick for pointing that out. I'm not sure if I can fix it though, but I'll try! On with the fic!**

Talia's P.O.V

It was 12:58 according to my watch. Well it was 12:58 in the future anyway. Or was that the present? I was in the past so that must mean I was referring to the future, but I was from the future, which to me is the present. So I was from the present. But if I was in the past and all this is happening right now it must be the present, right? …The more I think about the less sense it makes.

We had just finished our little 'meeting.' It went something like this.

"They brought back an Accelecharger!" That was Dad trying to burst Doc's left eardrum.

"Cool! Which one is it?!" I asked trying to burst his right one.

Doc pushed us both away, scowling and rubbing his ears, but looking amazed. I wonder if that's how Pork Chop feels…

Doc asked for the Accelecharger, of course. I noticed dad was reluctant to give it to him.

Kitty's Mom told us that it was the Accelecharger my dad won in the swamp realm. I looked at my dad with immense pride. He grinned at me.

"Now that everyone's here, would you please tell us your story?" asked Doc, his voice eager.

"Sure," Dylan grinned. He told everyone what happened, with countless interruptions from Scottie and me.

"Kitty?" I heard Jake ask. "What's up?"

Kitty shook her head in an irritated sort of way. "Every minute we waste could send Vert into further danger. And if something happens to Vert then some of us may never be born."

She let this sink in.

"OH MT GOD!" I shouted. "CAMMY COULD NEVER BE BORN!!!"

Kitty nodded. "And Dan. Remember it was Vert who introduced his parents."

I thought about this. Vert gone would affect most of our births.

"Well then we need a plan!" barked Tork. "We can't have that happen!" he smiled warmly at Maddie and Dylan.

Mom wrung her hands. "What do we do? We don't even know where he is!"

"Sparky was with him, wasn't he? Can't he tell us?" I asked.

"Sparky cant talk," Monkey said glumly.

"He could draw it for us!" I said excitedly, handing Sparky my pocket sized sketchbook and art pencil, which I took everywhere with me.

"Hello! Hello!" Sparky sparked.

He had trouble flipping to an empty page, so Monkey did it for him.

"Wow!" Monkey exclaimed, flipping through my sketches. "These are really good!"

"Thanks!" I grinned. Modesty is overrated, I say.

He looked at the first page, and then held it up. "Who's this?"

I hesitated. The page had the portrait of a boy, who remarkably resembled Scottie and Monkey. I remembered drawing it, when we'd gone out on a family picnic. I remembered his face as he realized who I was drawing, watching it split in to a smile. He said I'd be the next Andy Warhol. I told him I preferred Vincent Van Gogh.

"That's Luke," Kylie said gently.

"Yeah. He-" I began but Kitty stopped me.

"He's Scottie's elder brother," she said.

I looked at her questioningly. She'd used the present tense. Then it dawned on me. We couldn't tell them what had happened to Luke. It would be horrible for them, to know something like that ahead of time.

I saw Scottie look away, and Maddie turn around. I knew she was trying to hide tears. Karma looked at Jake, who suddenly found the floor very fascinating. I swear Kitty and Jake's mom has this weird sixth sense. She could tell we were hiding something.

Sparky sparked, jolting us out of our reverie.

"So Sparky! Go forth and create for us a masterpiece!" I said in a falsely enthusiastic voice. It didn't fool anyone.

"Hello!" he sparked.

Holding the pencil in a somewhat awkward way, he began to draw. The seconds ticked by. Then a minute. Then possibly two. And finally he was done. He held it up for us to see, pointing to a sequence of pictures, one by one. The others stared at it blankly.

"What _is _that?" asked Wylde.

"Well…it's a…well you see…" Monkey tried, but failed to explain.

"Looks like a buncha squiggly lines," Pork Chop said gruffly.

I stared at them. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to decipher.

I pointed to what seemed like the first bunch of lines. "See that box? From the way that figure," I pointed to a curved line with a scribble on the top, "is positioned, I'm guessing it's driving. And that's Sparky sitting next to him!"

"How do you know?" asked Jake.

"Because he points to himself when he touches it, genius," Kitty snapped.

Yikes. She seems cranky. Maybe she's PMSing.

"So anyway, I'm assuming these lines are race tracks, and they're racing on them," I continued.

"That's generally what you do on race tracks, Talia," Scottie quipped. He seemed to have recovered from the conversation about Luke. That was good. Obviously.

I frowned. "I'm not understanding much from here, though. There's another car on the track but it's only got one person in it."

"Gelorum," hissed Doctor Tezla. Kurt made an angry sort of noise.

"Ooookay. Well they went through this wobbly circle kind of thing. I don't know what that is," I said.

"A tunnel?" Dylan suggested.

"It's the Wheel of Power," Taro breathed.

"Right. So they go through this wheely thingy and onto another track then through the wheel again." Geez, how many were there? "And they keep doing that for a while."

"The Ultimate Race!" exclaimed Mom.

"We know what happens from there!" snapped Doc. "Gelorum wins the race. Does Vert meet the Accelerons?"

"Patience is a virtue, Doc," I grinned, but skipped to what I thought looked like three people talking in front of yet another wheel.

"Gel-whatshername seems to have transformed into a giant scribble. And another giant scribble has just squashed her like a cockroach," I said brightly.

There was a pause.

"All righty then," Dan said.

Sparky, however, nodded and jumped up and down excitedly, showering sparks over us.

"She's right!" realized Kurt.

"Course she is!" Dad beamed.

I grinned at him. He was just like my dad. Even though he was my dad. So he wasn't just like my dad he _was _my dad. I'm not making much sense am I?

"The two remaining guys are talking. And the other guy just made another wheel. Vert and Sparky drive through it and end up with a whole lot of other lines with scribbles on top," I 'read.'

"That must be us!" exclaimed Monkey.

"Then he goes through a wheel _again, _and ends up in some random lab of some sort." I sighed. "It ends there."

Sparky was ecstatic. Get it? Ec-_static?_ Okay, right, that was lame. But he was. And for reasons that escape me, he was about to propose to Doc's car. Or something.

"Oooookaay," I rolled my eyes.

"I think he's trying to tell us something!" exclaimed Scottie.

Wylde laughed. "Yeah? Like what?"

Dylan frowned. "Maybe it has something to do with the picture. You know. Like maybe the third person's a silencer."

Doc shook his head. "It's an Acceleron." He took a breath. "Vert went into the wheel didn't he? He must be at the Silencerz headquarters."

There was silence. Then all hell broke loose. Me, Dad, Wylde, Pork Chop, Monkey, Scottie and Dylan all started shouting. Tork and Mom struggled to get everyone under control while Tommy and Cammy awoke from all the noise. Cammy started bawling her head off and Tommy went off in search of Wylde. Jake and Kitty exchanged dark looks and went over to talk to Karma, Taro and Kurt who seemed to be already planning. Kylie, Dan and Maddie joined them. Shirako was just standing there. He walked over to Bassline and turned his sound system up as far as it'd go. Well it seemed like that. Surprisingly, everyone stopped talking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU STINKU?!?!?!!?" Pork Chop bellowed into Shirako's ear.

Wow. I'll say this. Shirako has the strongest eardrums on the planet. Forget the planet the entire friggin universe.

Shirako ignored him and said, "So how're we going to get there?"

"Where?" I asked, and Jake whacked me over the head.

"Their headquarters, Talia," Kitty sighed exasperatedly.

Of course I already knew that. But it was automatic. Kind of like a reflex ya know? Plus it was kind of hard to think straight with Cammy trying to wake the dead. Kylie wasn't doing a very good job of calming her down.

"Can't we use the wheel?" I asked.

"The wheel was destroyed," Mom said.

"Hang on," Scottie interrupted. "Why is Doc's car like a Silencer dude?"

Maddie's jaw dropped. Even Jake looked stunned.

"You know," said Kitty in a hushed voice. "That's actually a remotely intelligent question."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Scottie indignantly.

"Just that that was a very intelligent thing to say," Kylie assured him. Cammy seemed to have calmed down a little.

I looked at her. She saw me; smiled and shot me an 'I'm okay' look. I think she was. Kylie's had it tough. From the way she acts, you wouldn't think so but she has. It was horrible, what happened to her parents. She handled it better than anyone. In her place I don't know what I'd have done. I couldn't stand the thought of living without Mom and Dad. Kylie was terrified of places like this because that's where her mom and dad had been murdered. Who could blame her? She's really brave. Really being an understatement.

"So we find the headquarters and bust Vert out," Maddie was saying.

"Bust him out. Simple. Elegant. And yet given the circumstances, almost completely suicidal," Scottie said thoughtfully.

I knew without looking that Kitty was restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

"But we don't know where the headquarters is!" sighed Mom.

Kurt walked over. "I bet _you _do."

Doc looked nervous. But he answered. "Kurt's right."

"WHAT?!" we all chorused. Man, that was freaky.

"So where is it?" asked Mom in a frustrated voice.

Doc hesitated. Wylde said, "You had no problem betraying them before. Why should now be any different?"

Doc winced and Maddie glared at Wylde. Tommy was standing near him. He was trying to wait, I knew, but the poor kid was terrified. I'm guessing he had another nightmare.

"Daddy?" Tommy asked Wylde in a small voice. Wylde looked blankly at him. "I had a bad dweem. Can I sleep with you?"

Nothing on earth could have prepared Wylde for that question. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Kurt injected "Your Dad's not going to sleep at the moment."

Wylde mouthed thank you to him.

"But he'll be more than happy to let you sleep on his lap," Kurt continued smiling at a crestfallen Tommy. Tommy instantly perked up.

"Okay!" he smiled brightly, while Wylde made a rude hand gesture at Kurt.

Tommy clambered onto Wylde's lap and snuggled into his chest, making himself comfortable, no doubt. Wylde looked bewilderedly at Tommy then draped his non-robotic arm around him a little hesitantly. Awww…

I was going to say something along the lines of 'Look at that! Wylde does have a soft side after all,' when Doc said, "It's in the Ocean. The Silencerz wanted it to be as…subtle as possible."

"The Ocean?" asked Pork Chop, looking nervous.

Doc nodded. "On an island-"

"In the middle of nowhere," I finished dramatically.

"In the Caribbean," Doc frowned. Oh.

"Great," Mom said. "How're we going to get to the Caribbean?"

"Unless one of us has a private jet or something," Dad quipped.

"Well…" Doc trailed off.

We stared at him.

"You have a private jet?" asked Monkey, in a hushed voice.

"No," Doc said patiently. "I do however, know someone who does."

Not as cool as having your own, but hey! The next best thing, right?

"So let's get going-" Tork began, but was interrupted by Mom.

"We'll go first thing in the morning," she said decisively.

"No way!" Dad yelled.

"Yes way," Mom said calmly. "Nolo they're children. Look at Cammy and Tommy, they're exhausted. And I doubt any of them have had anything to eat for hours."

My stomach lurched as I realized I was hungry. We hadn't had anything since breakfast. It seemed like only a few hours ago, but it was already night-time. We must have come to the past in the afternoon sometime. Well there's a sentence I never thought I'd say. Er, think.

"But Mom," I whined.

Mom and Dad's heads snapped up. Monkey fell over and Pork Chop and Tork couldn't stop laughing. Even Taro and Shirako looked surprised. Kurt grinned like a cruising shark.

"Oh- _duh!_" I said, mentally slapping myself. "I never told you guys who my Mom was did I?"

All they could do was shake their heads. I noticed Mom and Dad determinedly avoiding catching the other's eye, their faces flushed. Maybe telling them that was a bad idea. But, Jake and Kitty's parents hadn't reacted like that. Luckily, Kurt got the conversation back on track.

"I'll go get something for us to eat, and some extra supplies. Doctor Tezla, where is this friend of yours?"

"He lives twenty minutes out of the city," Doc said and we all groaned.

Kurt sighed. "What does everyone want on their pizza? And how many should I order?"

Once again there was chaos as everyone yelled out what they wanted.

"One at a time!" shouted Kurt irritably.

We all told him what we wanted. He stared.

"There's no way I'm gonna remember all that."

"It's okay, I wrote it down," Lani handed a piece of paper to him. Kurt thanked her.

"This'll take forever," he muttered, looking down at the list. "Wait till the cooks see this!"

"I'll come with you!" Dad exclaimed, seemingly glad for the escape route.

Kurt grinned, "Are you sure?"

Dad nodded, his face getting even redder if possible.

"Can I come?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Sure," his father replied, smiling.

They left. In quite a hurry, I should add. That was mainly dad though. An awkward silence followed their departure. This led me to thinking about time travel. Why is it so mind baffling? It takes too long to make sense of.

"So everyone," Scottie beamed. "What do you want to talk about?"

…………..That was straightforward.

"The Accelechargers," Kitty said almost instantly. "And the realms. Tell us about them."

I rolled my eyes. Information and intelligence. The two things most important to her. Aside, from family, friends, love…I'm contradicting my own point here, how sad is that?

Karma and Kitty were all ready engrossed in a conversation about the motives of the Accelerons, when they built the racing realms. I listened, but after a while I lost interest.

Kylie was standing by herself, gently patting Cammy on the back. She was nodding off. I walked over to her.

"Funnily enough she's much cuter when she's asleep," I said.

She laughed tiredly. "I bet her parents think so too."

I grinned appreciatively. "Hey Kylie…what was with you and Danny boy earlier on?"

She blushed. "He was just being nice…"

We heard laughter and turned around to see Maddie. "Eavesdropping is a sin, young one," I said, trying to keep up a serious face. She raised an eyebrow at me then turned back to Kylie.

"He has it _bad._" Maddie said. "Give him a break and ask him out already!"

"I can't do that," Kylie softly said.

"Why not!" I exclaimed.

She muttered something barely inaudible. I looked at her curiously.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. "I've never done it before," she admitted.

Maddie laughed. "That's what you're worried about? Don't worry, K, it's no big!"

I made a face. "I am so not listening to _this _conversation."

Then again, it was this or Kitty and Karma. 'What the hell,' I thought, and settled myself down for some boy advice from Madeline, the all knowing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long! Please don't eat me!!!!**

Wow. Wow! My daughter…and my wife! Lani. My wife! Man. I mean, yeah I liked her. A _lot. '_Okay, more than a lot', I thought, blushing. But seriously! My _wife_! I just couldn't believe it. And Talia! Sure, I'd thought about having kids, but I always wanted a son. Not anymore. Talia was better than any boy. She had a great sense of humour and was a lot of fun to be around. And from our conversation on the way to the city, she'd inherited my love for cars. _Our_ love for cars. She was starting to grow on me. If Lani and Talia were my future, I'd die happy. A giggle escaped my lips.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked through the communicating system.

"It's nothing man," I replied.

We drove on. I said, "You guys wanna go to Wal-Mart? I'll go to Pizza Hut."

"Sure," Kurt answered. " Just take the list." I drove around to the passenger seat as I wound my window down and Daniel handed me the list. We grinned at each other and I drove off.

Pizza Hut wasn't all that crowded. Even so, the guy at the counter looked at me like I'd sprouted an extra head when I told him how many pizzas I wanted. I kind of felt sorry for him, being the one who had to tell the chefs. Kind of.

So I waited. And waited. And just for good measure, I waited some more. That was probably a good thing. I had a lot to go over in my mind. Vert was missing and as leader of the Teku, it was my responsibility to find him. That's what Tone would've said. Vert was a member of my team, but more importantly he was my friend. And the Teku was a family. Vert was a part of my family and I was going to find him. And if we didn't get him back then some of those children wouldn't ever be born. The kids. _Our _kids. From the future. The future! As you've probably noticed, I had trouble getting over that little fact. There was so much I wanted to know. How often did you get the chance to know about your future? But maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Now that we knew we'd be married, it would be pretty awkward between Lani and me for a while. But I was sure we'd get over it. Soon enough. Karma and Taro didn't seem to have a problem like us. But then, they were Taro and Karma. The word 'panic' wasn't in their vocabularies. I laughed at that thought. I wondered how they _really _felt.

Finally the pizzas were ready. The guy at the counter helped me carry them to my car. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw it, and I had to stop myself from laughing. Oh, the lives of the sheltered. They don't know what they're missing.

He loaded the last pizza, and I took off, tooting a thanks. Now to find Kurt and Daniel.

"Hey, man, you there?" I asked Kurt.

"Yeah," he answered. "We're done with all this, got enough supplies and all."

"Cool" I said. "Let's head back."

We made our way back to the warehouse. It was quieter, than when we had left but I could still hear the low buzz of voices. I assumed all the Teku and Metal Maniacs were awake and was proved right when we drove in. Most the kids were awake, though some looked admittedly tired. Tommy and Cammy were the only ones asleep.

"Yo Nolo!" I heard Tork calling me.

"Yeah? I asked, as I unloaded the pizzas.

"We decided not to wait until morning," he grinned at me. "Jake and Dylan managed to convince Lani, that they could sleep on the plane. As soon as we've eaten we can go."

I felt a huge wave of relief wash through me. We'd find Vert all the sooner, this way. Just as Kitty had said, every minute we wasted sent Vert into further danger. I made a mental note to thank Dylan and Jake for changing Lani's mind.

Kurt had opened the pizza boxes and had set them on a series of cardboard ones arranged to function like a table. The kids immediately flocked to it and started to chow down. I noticed that Teku and Metal Maniac alike had waited for the children to eat before taking a slice themselves. Wow. We were really starting to get the hang of this whole parenting thing. Even Wylde, who I'd assumed wouldn't be up for it, had gently woken Tommy up and hesitantly asked if he wanted to eat. He had. Now he and Cammy were sitting side by side, chewing on extra cheese slices. Kylie was pouring the two of them orange juice, which Kurt and Dan had brought from his midnight journey to Wal-Mart. Wylde was standing protectively over them. I saw Kurt watching him. He saw me looking and walked over.

"You sort things out with him?" I asked, inclining my head towards Wylde.

Kurt looked happy I asked. "We've broken the ice…but it'll take a while till he's ready to pick up where we left off."

"What about you? Are you ready?"

He gave me a funny sort of smile. "I've been wanting my baby brother back for two years. Of course I am."

I was glad Kurt was so happy but it made me think of my own brother. God, I wished he were here. He would've loved to experience this. Would Tone have liked Talia and Lani? Of course he would've, I decided. The three of them would've gotten along great. Talia especially, would've loved Tone.

My stomach rumbled. I realized I still hadn't eaten anything so I grabbed a piece from the nearest box. It was meat lovers, in case you're wondering.

"Have you noticed Shirako and Pork Chop don't have kids?" Kurt said, through a mouthful of food.

"Hey, you're right…" I trailed off thoughtfully. "I thought Shirako at least would've gotten someone pregnant!"

"I heard that," Shirako said from behind us, punching me playfully in the arm.

"Shirako does have a kid!" it was Talia.

The three of us turned to look at her.

"He will soon anyway," she continued. "Phoebe- I mean his girlfriend is three weeks pregnant! They're getting married next month!"

"I am?" Shirako blurted. Strange. Shirako doesn't just blurt things out.

"Yup!" grinned Talia. "As for Pork Chop, he's divorced. Ross and Cody, those are his sons, and Ginger, his daughter, comes to stay with us every second week. It's so much fun when they're there!"

"I'm getting married?" Shirako asked, looking dazed. "To Phoebe?!"

"Who's Phoebe?" asked Kurt.

"Nobody," muttered Shirako.

"Yeah, sure she's not!" I grinned. Now don't get me wrong, I don't usually pry into other people's business, but this was way too interesting. I knew who Phoebe was.

"She's Ruri's best friend!" Talia piped up.

Ruri is Shirako's younger sister. When Tone, Karma and I were kids, we'd go around to Shirako's place for dinner every Sunday. His grandmother treated us just like we were her grandkids as well. It was so much fun. She was really eccentric; so every week we had something different to eat. Like, she'd say 'okay this week it's my brother's birthday so we'll have Japanese! Then the next week 'Gandhi's death's anniversary! Let's have curry!" And she'd make it all from scratch. While she made dinner Tone, Shirako and I would go into the living room and play video games, what we called 'our guy time'. Basically, it meant we didn't want Karma and Ruri bugging us for a while, even though it was more Ruri, than Karma. Karma and Ruri would go and help Nannie with the cooking, and because Phoebe was Ruri's best friend, she always came for dinner too. She'd hang out with the girls of course. Not because we wouldn't let her hang with us (even though we wouldn't) but because she was a complete and utter stuck up bitc-err, snob. She would say, and I quote, "Cars waste fuel, make noise and pollute the environment. What kind of an idiot would think they're cool?" Karma would always turn a blind eye when she said this, but otherwise they got on okay. As for me, Tone and Shirako? We had a…turbulent relationship. Tone would make fun of her in that way that Tone did, I was downright mean and Shirako, being Shirako drove her up the wall without even trying.

"Go on, Shirako," I nudged him with my elbow. "Tell Kurt who Phoebe is!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"Yup," I said, the grin still plastered on my face. "And Karma does too. Hey Karma!"

"Yes?" she answered. It's amazing. She has this way of answering loudly in a quiet voice. As much sense as that makes.

"Come over here a sec!" Kurt called. She did and so did Kitty.

"Guess what?!"

She looked blankly at me. "What, Nolo?"

"Shirako is getting married!" I laughed. "To Phoebe!"

Her eyes widened, though only for a second. "Phoebe?"

Kitty rolled her eyes at Talia. "You just couldn't resist could you?"

She shrugged. "My bad! It just…slipped out. I never _meant _to say Phoebe."

Kitty sighed. "All the same-"

"Yes, yes I know. Don't tell them anymore about their futures," Talia interrupted. "I wont!"

That was probably a good idea. Though I really really REALLY wanted to know.

"Has everyone finished eating?" I asked.

Kitty nodded. "Cammy and Tommy are back asleep. The rest of us have finished eating."

"We're ready to leave!" Talia said cheerfully.

"Great," I said, trying not to show the immense relief I felt. We were finally going to go find Vert.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gingy, quit doing that

**Hi! I'm back! This chapter is slightly, different. It's back in the future. Or present. I thought it was only fair to have these guys put their input into the story and BB wanted to know more about them so here they are! **

Ginger's P.O.V

"Gingy, quit doing that!" my elder brother Ross snapped from the driver's seat.

I had been pressing the little button that controls the window, for the last eight minutes approximately. Up and down. Down and up. Until my killjoy of a brother decided it was annoying him. Well, he's not usually a killjoy. It's just that he had an argument with Cassie, his girlfriend. "My bad!" Cerberus, our German Shepard, barked his agreement.

Ross, Cody, Cerberus and I were driving to the Mansion. Or rather, Ross was driving and I was sitting in the front seat, playing with the window. Cerberus was in the back seat and Cody (my other brother) was riding next to us on his Kawasaki. As I said before, we were going to the mansion. The place I had lived all my life until a year ago, when my parents split up. They said it was only 'temporary'. That as soon as the other worked out what they wanted then they'd give it another go. Fat chance, I thought. Mom had a new boyfriend and I was beginning to suspect dad was seeing someone too.

But you know, what the heck! When they first split up it was hard for me, but now it's normal. I still get to hang out with the other kids every second weekend, and I have Ross, Cody and Cerberus. Of course, I still wish my mom and dad hadn't split, but I guess it's one of those things you can't control. I talked to Ross about it afterwards. He said he couldn't care less anymore, because he didn't have to live with either of them. Ross isn't usually like that. I expected him to be all understanding and big brotherly about it. But not today folks! Later, Cody said it was because it affected him a lot and it was easier to pretend it didn't matter. It sounded like the type of thing Kylie would say.

Anyhow, I'm getting a little off subject here. The point was that the four of us were on the highway, headed to the mansion. Well, it wasn't really a mansion. More like a bunch of huge houses connected together with hallways, colonnaded walkways and a courtyard. It was our turn to stay with dad. I was looking forward to seeing the others. I'd been texting Dylan the night before and he said that Jake's dad had a day off work and he'd take Jake, Dylan, Kitty, Talia and me for driving lessons! I could drive a car okay, but I was still learning how to control it while going fast. I couldn't wait! It'd be a blast…

So you could imagine my surprise when we entered our first home, and were calmly informed by our butler, Alfred (and by the way, his real name is something like McPherson, only we all called him Alfred, courtesy of Talia), that our friends had mysteriously vanished.

"What are you talking about Alfred?" snapped Ross.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Cody asked in a…nicer voice.

"The young masters and mistresses went to the bike shed this morning and they haven't returned," Alfred said in his English accent. Fake English accent. You can thank Talia for that too.

"What?" Ross demanded and ran to the kitchen. Cody, Cerberus and I followed. What did Alfred mean? Disappeared? This had to be a joke, right?

Dad and all the others were in the kitchen. Lena, Tommie's mom, was sweeping the floor. She cleans when she's worried. Wylde was following her trying to get her to sit down and have a cup of tea or something. The rest of the ex Tekus and Metal Maniacs plus Jessie, Scottie's mom and Naomi, Daniel's mother, were sitting around the table. Lani and Maddie and Dylan's mom were yelling at Doctor Tezla. Karly, Cammy's mom was sobbing into Vert's shoulder. Doctor Tezla was there too. When dad saw the four of us he got up immediately and came over to hug us. Well, hug Cody and me. Dad thinks Cerberus should be treated like a dog, and Ross never lets mom or dad hug him anymore. Instead, dad clapped him on the back, an action that used to almost bowl him over. Not anymore.

Ignoring Dad's greeting Ross said, "Alfred said everyone's disappeared. What the _hell_ is he talking about?"

When he got no answer he demanded loudly, "Well?!"

"Calm down Ross," Karma said, though she looked very pale. Well, paler.

"Calm down? I am bloody calm!" he said in that same loud voice.

Dad growled, "Ross, sit down, alright? You two as well."

Cody and I sat, but Ross stayed standing, Cerberus whining by his side. Dad ignored that.

"This morning," Dad began gruffly, "The kids said they wanted to go to the bike shed. They never came back. We've been trying to find them, but we haven't had any luck."

My heart stopped. They couldn't be missing. They couldn't be kidnapped, or whatever. There was no way. I couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. It was like everything I knew, any security I had left was being snatched away and destroyed before my eyes. I looked at Cody next to me. All the blood had drained from his face. No, this was _not_ happening. I buried my face in my arms and tried to cover my ears, but no matter what I did, I couldn't block out what they were saying.

I could hear Ross take a deep breath. That's what he does when he's forcing himself to be calm. "And where are they?"

"We don't _exactly_ know," Dad replied.

Ross drew in another, sharper, breath. This one sounded very forced. "What are the police doing?" he asked in a quiet voice quivering with fear and anger.

I looked up and saw the adults glance nervously at each other. That was all we needed for an answer. I waited in anticipation for the explosion I knew was coming. And believe me, it came.

"YOU HAVEN'T CALLED THE POLICE?!" Ross bellowed, finally blowing his fuse. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?!"

"ROSS CALM DOWN!" Dad roared back.

Taro stood up. "Ross, Pork Chop, both of you sit down and breathe. Ross you'll get all the answers you need once you've _calmed down_."

Ross glared at him, then with what looked like a lot of effort, sank into the chair next to me. Dad took a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay," said Ross in a shaky voice. "I'm alright."

Taro sat back down. Cerberus whined and put his head on his paws.

Dad said, "We already know where the kids are."

"WHA-" Ross began, but caught himself. Obviously forcing himself to be calm. "So why the big fuss? Why can't you go and get them? And _where_ exactly are they?"

Dad took another deep breath. It was like there was a lack of oxygen in the room. The atmosphere was _that_ tense. "Ross, Cody, Ginger. I need you to be very open-minded for this, alright? And don't interrupt me until I've finished."

Dad looked at Monkey, who nodded encouragingly. "You all remember the stories we told you, doncha? About how the Teku and the Metal Maniacs used to race for Doctor Tezla? In the racing realms?"

Ross snorted and rolled his eyes. I could tell it was taking all his self-control not to ask what that had to do with anything. I stole a glance at Cody who looked back, frowning, equally puzzled. Yeah, of course we remembered. But where was he going with it?

"About twenty years ago, right after the realms had closed for good, we met ten kids, who," Dad paused. "Said they were from the future."

Cody's head snapped up. Ross was gaping in disbelief. My stomach was in knots. I knew I would throw up at any second. My mind refused to process any of this.

"You're telling us-" Ross began, enraged, but Dad interrupted him.

"Wait till I'm finished," he growled. "The kids are all in the future. We know that they're safe, they're with us."

"The younger versions of us anyway," Nolo said lightly, but with a voice edged with worry.

"We just don't know how to get them back here," Kurt finished.

Dad nodded. "You can talk know."

Ross got out of his seat and stared. "You're all insane."

"Ross-" Dad started, but Ross held up a hand.

"Don't even bother. You are all so full of it. The future, yeah, right!" Then he started to yell. "Don't you care about them at all?! I can't believe you'd go and make up a story so unbelievable!" Well, he added a lot more words I cant repeat. Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Suddenly I tasted vomit.

"I don't feel so hot," I mumbled and breakfast and lunch came erupting out of my mouth.

Dad was beside me in a flash, yelling for someone to get a bucket, rubbing my back and holding my hair out of my face. 'This is how it's supposed to be,' I thought drowsily. 'Dad being dad, and not talking about time travel, like a crazy person.'

I managed to catch the bucket at some point. By then, most of my vomit was on the floor, and Tommie's mom was cleaning it up, with an anxious look on her face. I wiped my mouth on a paper towel, and Dad gave me a glass of water. I drank it then asked for another one. Cerberus gave my hand a sympathetic lick.

Cody smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes. Turning to the adults, he said with finality in his voice that left no room for deception, "Do you absolutely swear this is true?"

"Absolutely," Dad answered at once.

"We wouldn't lie about something this serious," Tork said.

Cody stared at them for a long time, as if trying to suss them out properly. Finally, he said, "Then I believe you."

The tension in the atmosphere died down a bit, as the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I still didn't know what to think, and was dreading the question, I knew dad would ask.

"What about you, Gingy?" Dad asked gruffly as all faces in the room turned to me. So, no pressure.

My hands lay on my lap, wrestling each other. I honestly didn't know what to think. I felt my eyes burn and hung my head, knowing the tears would fall at any second. Thankfully, Cody saw this and rescued me.

"Ginger will decide later. We're going to our rooms now. Tell us when dinner's ready." As an afterthought he added, "Please."

Cody grabbed my arm and led me to our corner of the estate, Cerberus tagging along behind us. All I could do was follow in silence with my head hung.

Cody led me to my room, and told me to brush my teeth, since I had just thrown up. He said my breath stank, which was just oh so encouraging. I did as I was told, all the while not saying anything. What could I say? I had just disappointed everyone. The adults had all wanted me to agree and I must've hurt them when I didn't say anything. They probably thought I thought they were all insane liars and I didn't want them to think that. I loved and respected them all too much. But at the same time, their explanation…there was no way it could be true. It just wasn't possible. I mean, time travel?

After I finished, I walked into my room and sat on my bed, hugging my knees. Cerberus leapt up and lay beside me. He isn't allowed on the beds, but I couldn't care less. Cody was leaning against the opposite wall. I felt his eyes on me.

"Ginger," he said. "What do you think?"

I didn't have to ask what he meant. And I couldn't hold the waterworks in any longer.

"I don't know!" I burst into tears.

Cody stood up and walked over to the bed, stood in front of me, crossed his arms and sighed somewhat. He shook his head and said, "Talk."

It took a while for me to gather myself up, and Cody seemed to understand. He waited patiently until I finally started talking.

"I just d-don't know what t-to think," I sniffed. "D-Dad said they're in the f-future. But that can't be true!"

Cody looked at me. "Can't it?"

I stared up incredulously at him. "Of course n-not!"

Cody sighed again and sat next to me. "Ginger, do honestly believe that Dad and Tork and Taro and all the others are insane? Do you think they are lying to us?"

I stared down at my knees, too ashamed to say anything.

"I trust Dad and I trust everyone else," Cody continued. "I'm certain they wouldn't lie to us, especially not about something this big. And I know they aren't crazy. We owe it to them, to believe what they say, even though it sounds weird. If they say it's the truth, that everyone's in the future, then I believe them."

"But Ross…"

"Ross is too angry to think straight," Cody said, rolling his eyes. "I'll talk to him when he's calmed down a bit."

And then he left. Just like that, possibly to go see if Ross had calmed down. It was more likely, though, that he was giving me time to think about what he said. I really hate it when he goes all Yoda/wise ninja sensei on me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So I know you all want to kill me for disappearing off the face of the earth but I was in a serious car accident and sustained some pretty funky injuries. Seriously, no joke. I'm actually in hospital right now ^_^ So yeah, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING TO ANYONE, BUT MY FINGERS DIED!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. ahem. Here's the new chapter!**

**Jake's P.O.V**

Apparently, the Doc had his own plane, but it was being repaired, so flying on it was out of the question. Doc's friend was a scientist as well, specializing in something only Scottie and Kitty could understand. After driving to Doc's mate's place with Dad, and after we finally got boarding permission or some crap like that, we were on the plane at last. It was a high luxury plane. I'm talking chandeliers, mini fridges, seats facing each other even a plasma screen T.V with what looked like some sort of Xbox. After briefly contemplating why a grown man, and a scientist at that, needed an Xbox, I found a place to sit with Dad. Kitty came and sat next to me, and because she was still locked in conversation with Mom, Mom sat next to Dad. Meaning they were sitting next to each other. Dad smirked slightly at that. Mom didn't seem to notice and neither she nor Kitty acknowledged either of us. But I could see Mom was blushing, just a little. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was kind of cool watching our parents fall for each other. At least, that's what I think they were doing.

"So the Hyper Pods were a reward for any driver who didn't try to turn around?" Kitty was asking.

"Theoretically, yes," Mom said. "The Accelerons believed in going forward, not turning around. That being said, it's hard to believe that they would put hyper pods in all the seemingly dead ends. Though if Vert won the race because he didn't use Accelechargers, it does seem unlikely that-"

I rolled my eyes and sheared a look with Dad. He raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. '_Are they always like this?'_

I grinned, nodded and he laughed a little. Mom raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Kitty. Dad's smirk grew wider.

"What do you think the Accelerons were hoping to achieve in the long run by building the realms, Kitty?" Mom continued, but stopped at the look on Kitty's face. "What's wrong?"

I turned to look at Kitty. "She wants you to call her Katana," I said. "That's her real name."

Dad's eyes widened. "That was my mother's name."

Kitty smiled, a rare occurrence since she usually went for the 'I'm so smoulderingly intense and serious' look. Hey, it worked for her. "I know," she said. "But only you two are allowed to call me that."

Dad was smiling with his eyes, like he sometimes does. Mom was smiling too. I felt like the odd one out, a little. The pilot said the plane was getting ready to take off and the little seat-belt light came on. Uh-oh. I had just remembered.

"I'm going to go sit with Dylan, while the plane takes off," I said, getting to my feet, knowing Kitty would explain, my absence.

I walked to Dylan's seat as fast as I could, without looking like a total idiot. He was sitting rigidly in his seat with Kylie, Tork and Maddie. He saw me, excused himself, and sat stiffly in the seat behind them.

I slipped into the seat next to him. "You okay?"

He looked at me. "Y-yeah!"

"Just sit tight. It'll be over before you know it."

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah! I mean the chances of us crashing are, like, a billion to one." He paled and began rambling under his breath. "But that's still a chance. We could be that one! What if _we_ are that one! We could be! The engine might blow. The propeller thingy might jam. A bird could fly into it. And that would be the end. Dead. Gone. Forever. But you know, that wont happen. But I bet that's what every one of those people who end up _dying_ in plane crashes think just before they die."

You may already have guessed, but Dylan had a _slight_ fear of flying. There's some special word for it, but I don't know what it is. You'll have to ask Kitty. He'd been on a plane before, and those were experiences he did not want to repeat. Kitty and I were the only ones who knew, me because I'm his best mate, Kitty because she's a master interrogator and wouldn't leave him alone till he told her.

"Dylan," I said. "Breathe. Relax. You've been on planes plenty of times before. Try not to think about it." I glanced at the seat belt sign. It was still on. "Want to play on the Xbox once we've taken off?"

Wrong thing to say. "T-taken off? As in the air?! Oh my god," he squeaked, barely moving his lips.

"Chill," I said, knowing he wouldn't.

After what seemed like forever the plane was finally in the air. Once the seat belt signs were turned off and we were able to move around the plane freely, I gently put my arm on Dylan's and guided him to the T.V. He sat in the seat directly in front of it but otherwise didn't move. I had to set up the Xbox, which was an Xbox 360, virtually an antique. It probably wasn't an antique then, of course, but for Dyl and me who I am proud to admit are video game addicts, it might as well have been. The Xbox's we had at home were so superior. But we'd make do. It would be an educational trip into the history of our culture, in a way.

I opened a cabinet and searched for a game worth playing. I came across Need For Speed Undercover. I racked my memory. The Need for Speed series were big, even in my time, but this was a waaaaay old video game. Still, it was better than nothing. I passed one of the controllers (seriously out-dated controllers, I feel compelled to add) to Dylan, and had to force it into his hands when he didn't take it. It seemed the antique Xbox controller was what was needed to snap Dylan out of it. He looked at me.

"What is this? The T-Rex of gaming?"

I shook my head. "No, this is probably the latest version."

"What game?" he asked. Showing interest. Good.

I handed him the case.

"Daaaaamn," he said, staring at it. "Now I know we've gone back in time."

It was about twenty minutes into the flight. Dan, Kylie, Maddie, Kitty, Tommy and Cammy were already asleep. Dylan was too on edge to be sleepy, but I was pretty exhausted. Scottie and Talia were the only ones from my time who were awake. Wide awake. And bored. For those two, that was never a good combination. For instance, Talia was teaching Sparky how to do the Soulja Boy dance. She had become obsessed with the dance after seeing it on MTV's 'Back in the Day'. The freaky thing was, Sparky was actually starting to get it. Shirako was watching them, playing 'Crank Dat' every few minutes. I never wanted to hear the song again.

Scottie had raided the mini fridge, and had discovered a can of whipped cream. Now he was squeezing the can's entire contents into a sleeping Daniel's slightly open mouth, and giggling maniacally to himself every few seconds. A minute or so later, Dan woke up coughing and spluttering, spraying whipped cream all over Monkey, Kurt and Pork Chop. I looked away. This wasn't going to be pretty.

I turned the Xbox console on and we started playing. We weren't used to all the limitations and the simplicity of the game, but we managed well enough. We finished in record time. A minute or two later Talia plopped herself down in a seat near us and stared at the console.

"Don't ask," Dylan said.

Talia saw the screen and laughed. "Is that Need for Speed?"

"Yup!" grinned Dylan, more or less completely relaxed now. "Undercover."

"No way!" cried Talia, pushing me aside and grabbing the controller. It's times like this that I wished I was able to hit a girl. "Woooooow. This is soooooo _ancient!_"

Since Talia was now playing, Dylan was immersed all over again. I decided it would be safe to leave, and went back to my seat to catch a few Zs (I have been hanging around Talia way too much…).

But when I went back I couldn't sleep. Kitty was sprawled over my seat. I didn't really have the heart to wake my sister (me, the loving, over protective elder brother. Because two and a half minutes is such a difference). The really amusing thing though, was Mom and Dad. Dad had had this grin on his face and had been whispering something in Mom's ear. Mom had been blushing. Of course, as soon as they had seen I was there they jumped apart. Not nearly quickly enough though, since I still had trouble concealing the smirk on my face.

Dad cleared his throat. "Dylan okay?"

"Yeah, he's cool," I replied still unable to wipe the grin off my face.

Then, Kurt and Nolo were behind me and asked me to sit with them. Mom and Dad followed us. We ended up siting with the other drivers, Lani, Doc and Daniel, who couldn't get back to sleep after the whipped cream incident.

"Hey thanks for convincing Lani to let us fly over there tonight," Nolo said to me.

"No problem," I replied. "So, what are we gonna do when we get over there?" The question had been bugging me for a while now. I mean did we even have a plan?

Kurt seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Rescuing Markie was easier, because we knew a bit about the drones. But what do we know about the Silencerz?"

"Nothing _you_ couldn't tell us, I'm sure," Dad said, looking at Doc.

"Gig said you used to work for them," Lani said, a little sadly. "He said _you _were the one who stole their technology, not the other way around."

This grabbed my attention. The Doc wouldn't steal. No way. I wanted to laugh at Lani for even suggesting it. I waited for the denial.

­The Doc sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and suddenly he seemed much older.

"Gig was telling the truth," he finally said, and to Dan's surprise and mine no one else seemed very shocked. It was almost as if they had expected it and nothing could surprise them anymore. I had almost swallowed my tongue.

"The Silencerz are…" the Doc took a long breath, and let it out. "They…they're, well essentially they're a cover up agency. They hide any sign of alien activity on earth from the public. They're an organization that deals with alien affairs."

"Area 51?" asked Monkey, wide eyed.

"The same sort of idea," the Doc said. "But not quite. The Silencerz don't believe that we should make contact, or have any sort of relationship with other sentient beings. They think it would be…unwise for us to communicate with extra terrestrial life forms."

"You mean aliens?" asked Nolo

"What's that got to do with anything?" snapped Pork Chop. I'd noticed he was getting very on edge.

"When the Silencerz heard of my work, they offered me a place in their organization. I jumped at the chance, but then I realized that what I wanted and what the Silencerz wanted were two very different things," the Doc shook his head and sighed miserably. "…None of that matters anymore…the realms have closed, my one opportunity to meet the Accelerons has gone. All those years of research…"

"This ain't about you any more!" snarled Wylde, startling me and everyone else. "It's about Vert and those kids! You used us, manipulated us to get what you wanted, and now that everything's gone down the toilet you expect us to feel sorry for you?"

"Wylde-" Lani began, but was interrupted by Nolo.

"No, Lani, he's right," he said, and I noticed it was the first time since the 'revelation' that either of them had acknowledged the others existence. Nolo glared at the Doc. "Get over yourself," he said in disgust.

"Nolo, Wylde, can it," Tork growled, and surprisingly, they both shut up. Tork turned to the Doc. "Look, Doctor Tezla, you're right. None of it matters anymore. Right now, all that matters is we find Vert and find a way to return our children back to their time."

I inwardly gasped and exchanged glances with Daniel. I hadn't even thought of how we were going to get back. Neither, apparently had he.

"To do that," Tork continued. "We need to know everything and anything you can tell us about the Silencerz. We _need_ a plan. We can't just go in there and bust em up. We would get caught too."

"It's too bad we can't do it like we did last time," sighed Mom. "The Silencerz don't have sweepers." Then she looked up. "Unless…"

Kurt cottoned on to what she was thinking. "We disguise ourselves. Using Doctor Tezla's car."

Mom's mouth curved into a smile. "Exactly."

"The Silencerz know my car," the Doc said. "They'll realize something suspicious is going on."

The drivers shared a look. I couldn't interpret it.

"Tell us the what'll happen when we get there," Nolo demanded.

The Doc nodded. "We'll be landing on the mainland. Landing on the island itself is much too risky."

The drivers nodded.

"Once we're there, we'll hire a boat and sail out to the island. There's a little cove where we can anchor (A/N: I don't know what the word is in sailing terms, sorry!)."

The Doc hesitated. I knew why. He didn't know what we were going to do next.

"The base is in the middle of the island," the Doc continued after a while. "But it's hidden. I don't know if we'll be able to get in the way I used to."

"Will there be any guards or anything?" Dad asked.

"Yes," replied Doc. "And there are various training camps and booby traps set up all over the island."

"He said 'booby'," giggled Monkey, and Pork Chop groaned and hit him upside the head.

I stifled a yawn. Dad noticed.

"Tired?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I replied instantly, though another yawn immediately followed.

This time it was Mom's turn to raise her eyebrow. 'Bed." She said.

"Now," Dad added.

Wow. Even now they did the one word thing.

"Wow," Shirako grinned, speaking for the first time. "You two make a good team."

I didn't have to look to see the blushes on my parents' faces. Everyone laughed. Everyone except the Doc.

I grumbled a little, but eventually succumbed to exhaustion and agreed to sleep.

"You should go too," Kurt said to Daniel. "It's a long day tomorrow."

"What are you, my dad?" Daniel demanded, but grinned right after. Kurt had to smile.

Dan left to go back to his seat. Thankfully, Scottie had fallen asleep some time ago, so he couldn't bother Dan any more than he already had. I really wondered why those two were best friends sometimes. It was weird to see Daniel go off to bed without giving his father a goodnight hug. It was like a part of his 'thing-to-do-before-I-go-to-bed' routine back home. Both my generation Wylde's were such Daddy's boys. I guess Dan didn't do it today so he wouldn't freak Kurt out.

So it was that I trudged back to our seats and collapsed into my mother's chair. The last thing I heard before I slipped into oblivion was Tork and Nolo telling Dylan and Talia to get some sleep.

**So what did you think? Please review. Yell at me all you like for being away for so long T-T BUT REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! ^_^**


End file.
